A Double Trouble Sleepover
by ieflamewriter11
Summary: What happens when Charlie discovers Jacob and Edward in Bella's room? Nothing good.
1. Chapter 1

**A Double Trouble Sleepover**

**Preview**

Bella POV

I sighed restlessly, turning over on my side, it was pointless. I couldn't sleep without my angel. He really did make my life complete. He gave me peace. I could imagine him when he came home from his hunting trip. He wasn't supposed to comeback until the morning. He would look perfect as always, and then we would go to our meadow, it was Sunday, and so we would have the whole time to ourselves, not a care in the world. An inspirational idea hit me; I got up and went over to my cd player. I put in the collection of songs Edward made me. Finally, that was relaxing; maybe I wouldn't be dead tired. It was hot, so I pulled off my shorts, my shirt so big that it was like a nightgown anyway. Drowsily, I drifted off and on in consciousness. From the farthest corner of my mind, I heard someone slid through the window. Then, they crawled into the bed with me, warm hands wrapped around my stomach, holding me. I snuggled closer to Edward. Wait, warm hands?!?

I sat up in a jerk and turned to face him. "Jacob?"

He sat up to and then a breeze blew into the room.

"Edward," I sighed in relief. However, the relief was short lived as his expression was murderous.

He thought that I was betraying him with Jacob.

"Edward," my voice cracked, "it's not what it looks like."

His voice was deadly calm, "Alice saw this, well, she saw your future disappearing, so I assumed that something had happened, I came home as soon as I could. I guess I was right."

"No, you don't understand," I choked, "I didn't know."

But Edward wasn't listening to me; he was staring at Jacob intently.

Hope built up in me as I looked at Jacob's guilty expression, and realize Edward could read his mind, and knew what he did. Yes, this was good.

Finally, he turned and looked at me with sadness and remorse in his eyes. "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry, I just assumed . . . but even if you had wanted, it wouldn't be my place to. . ." he trailed off, ashamed.

"No Edward," I jumped up and hugged onto him, his arms wrapped around me in response, he leaned down breathing in the scent of my hair, "it's always your place, I love you, I'll never leave you, I promise."

"What in heaven name is going on in here Bella?"

Suddenly, the door burst open.

Charlie.

Horrified, I turned around.

"BELLA? What . . . who. . ." he looked like he was choking, he was getting so upset, "why . . . YOU!" He finished, pointing at Edward accusingly. "What are _you_ doing in here?"

"Wait a second," I interrupted, "what about Jacob?"

"Jacob? What about him?" He turned around. "What the-JACOB!"

He shook, literally. "You . . . I . . . can't even . . ." he drew off again. "I will be back, don't even _think_ about leaving." He finished with a death glare and stalked out of my room, slamming the door.

"Oh no," I murmured, before everything went black.


	2. It's a reunion

A/N: And just to clear a few things up, Jacob snuck into Bella's room and crawled into bed with her, but she thought it was Edward. Just as she realized her mistake, Edward came through the window, because he thought Jacob was trying to kidnap Bella. Sorry for the confusion.

**A few minutes later**

**Bella's POV**

"What's wrong," I could hear Jacobs's anxious voice from somewhere close by.

"Don't you think you've caused enough damage," Edward's angry voice echoed through my head. "Just leave us alone, she should wake up in a few minutes."

"Sorry," I could almost see the smirk on his face, "Charlie ordered me not to leave. I wouldn't want to make him upset."

Edward snorted, "Yeah, a little too late for that."

"Listen, you would do the exact thing if you were in my position."

"I would not. I would respect her choice, not try to seduce her, not that it looked like it was working."

My eyelids fluttered open.

"Edward," I groaned.

"Bella," his flawless face appeared in my line of vision. I could tell he was worried by the way his eyes ran over every inch of my face.

"It's fine, I'm fine." I tried to sit up, but he pushed me back down.

"I don't think you should sit up just yet love."

"That was quite a faint." I turned to glare at Jacob.

"It wasn't a faint."

"Sure, sure."

I shook my head and turned back to Edward. It was still dark out, and I could tell it had only been a few minutes since Charlie had discovered us.

"Edward, what's going on?"

His mouth was set in a grim line. "Well, it doesn't look good Bella."

Jacob laughed, "Honestly, how could it be good?"

"Shut up Jake," I glared at him from Edward's lap.

"Fine, fine," he raised his hands up in defense.

He was still smirking.

"Aren't you even worried about what's going to happen, Jacob?" I asked him angrily.

"Actually love, he doesn't," Edward said. "He doesn't think he'll have any repercussions for his actions whatsoever."

"Will he?"

"Oh yes, I believe so, Charlie's talking to Billy on the phone as we speak."

Jake laughed again. "Billy won't do anything to me."

Edward smiled, "Maybe he won't, but Billy's just informed Charlie that he's going to bring Sam and your friends to 'talk some sense into you'."

Jake's smile dropped off his face. "Oh yeah," he sneered, "well, Charlie just dialed another number, and now he's talking to your, whatever you can him."

"Carlisle?" I asked.

"Yes, and he said he's bringing the family as well, it's going to be a nice little get-together, don't you think?"

"This is terrible," I moaned into Edwards's shirt, "what did I do to deserve this?"

"Nothing Bella," he said comfortingly, stroking my hair, while glaring at Jacob, "_you_ did absolutely nothing to deserve this, the mutt on the other hand . . ."

The door opened. I jumped up from Edward's lap, swaying dizzily, his arm wrapped around my waist to steady me.

Charlie appeared in the doorway, his face still red. Apparently, he hadn't calmed down at all. Great.

"Bella, step away from Edwin and come with me, you two," he glowered at Edward and Jacob, "stay there, I'll be up for you shortly."

I gulped. He must be really mad to revert back to calling Edward Edwin. This wasn't good. What was the worst possible thing he could do to me? I was too afraid to consider it.

"Have a seat," he glared at me menacingly as I sat down at the kitchen table. "Bella, would you tell me why Jacob and Edwin are in your room at 2:30 in the morning?"

Without thinking I burst out. "Jacob wasn't supposed to be there!"

His face went from red to purple. I thought he might hyperventilate. "So Edwin was supposed to be in your room at 2:30 in the morning?"

"No," I whispered in a small voice.

"And just what were you and Edwin planning on doing at 2:30 in the morning? Play charades?"

"You don't understand," I said angrily.

"Your right I don't understand, why in the world any young girl like yourself would risk getting pregnant, just because some boy says he likes her."

"He loves me," I said hotly. "And he's not some boy, he's my boyfriend. And I'm not going to get pregnant."

Charlie sighed in a huff. "Bella, how do you think you were created? Hmm."

Eww.

"We're not . . . that is . . . we've never . . ." I trailed off embarrassed.

"You've never . . .?"

"We've never slept together." I finished. My face was on fire.

The lines on his face tightened. "Like I'm supposed to believe that."

"You are."

"Well, I'm not."

"That's your prerogative."

"Bella, I am your father, and I say that-" A knock on the door cut him off. "Bella, get the door and I'll go get the two hoodlums."

I sighed and walked over to the door. When I opened it, I saw Esme's concerned face. I let her in, along with the rest of the Cullens. They had donned pajamas to look the part.

"Esme, Carlisle," I muttered dejectedly.

"It's going to be okay, Bella," Esme murmured reassuringly.

"I certainly hope so," Carlisle said, looking upset.

Emmett and Jasper were grinning at each other maliciously, probably planning on torturing Edward with this later, and Alice and Rosalie were looking at me sympathetically. Another knock on the door sounded. It was Billy, Sam, and the others. They walked in, and settled on the other side of the living room, giving the Cullens as wide berth.

I looked over to see Charlie coming down the stairs with an embarrassed looking Jacob, and Edward who was looked preoccupied. Probably reading everyone's thoughts, I thought to myself.

This would not end well.

A/N: I hope you liked it; I tried to make it long. Don't worry; you'll get to see everyone's response in the next one. I'll probably update tomorrow. Please review, I do love when I get reviews. Also, what do you think of Charlie's reaction so far, not good enough? What about Edward? Let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey! I promised a new chapter, so now I'm giving it. Tell me what you think, I really tried to do a lot of POV's maybe that was a mistake, I don't know. Well, we're starting out with Edward's POV as was requested. See how it goes.

**The Swan House**

**Edward's POV**

I sat miserably on the bed, watching Jacob pace back and forth on the small floor of Bella's room.

"You brought this on yourself pup."

"Whatever, you are the problem here. If you weren't here, Bella wouldn't be facing any sort of decision at all. She would be with me hands down."

I can't honestly say that I didn't get a burning feeling deep down, as a picture of him and Bella ten years down the road flashed in his mind. They were doting over a baby that looked like Bella. He just had to hit me in my low point didn't he?

I looked at him as coldly as I could. "There is no competition."

"That's funny leech, I like that you're over confident. We'll see how far that gets you."

"I'm not even going to waste my breath on you."  
Jacob snorted. "You don't need to breathe."

I rolled my eyes. So juvenile.

I heard Charlie's murderous thoughts before he actually reached the door. It swung open ominously.

"Come with me," he said in a low voice, that I suppose he thought was threatening. I guess if I was a normal human boy in this situation, I would be scared too. I was scared for a lot of reasons, but Charlie wasn't a big deal for me. Not really anyway.

He stepped aside, to make the dog and I walk in front of him.

I felt like I was heading to the executioner. In some respects I was. Emmett and Jasper were sure to kill me by never letting me live this down. Poor Bella, I hoped they wouldn't tease her too bad.

I looked at Jacob.

_Man, this sucks. It wouldn't have been so bad if it had only been Billy. He probably wouldn't care. And even if he could, he couldn't punish me or anything. But Sam, Sam's gonna kill me. And what the heck is the rest of the pack going to do to me. I'm never going to live this down. It's so embarrassing. Getting caught by the police chief himself, how lame is that seriously. I wish that Bella would just realize I'm the one who's good for her, and get rid of the bat. I swear, it would make everything a whole lot less complicated. Oh no, the bloodsucker looks like he's concentrating on something. Shoot, he's probably listening to my thoughts. Shoot me now. _

I grinned. "Gladly."

"Shut up," he said, obviously embarrassed. My grin widened.

"What could possibly be funny right now, Mr. Cullen?" I looked at Charlie who was starring at me. I sighed. I was never going to get acceptance from him.

_I swear, there is something weird about that boy, just not right. I wish Bella could find herself a normal boyfriend. One who wasn't such a know-it-all and wasn't so smart-alecky. He's always grinning or smiling, like there's some big private joke that he knows that I don't. And sometimes, he acts like he can tell what I'm thinking. Well, this is the last straw; he finally messed up big time. I just wish he hadn't drug Jacob into this, he's a good kid._

My jaw dropped. Was he serious?

_I feel bad that I'm going to have to go hard on him too. Maybe it was just a misunderstanding. _

You have got to be kidding me.

_Edwin is going to pay. No one tries to mess with my kid and gets away with it. She's too good for him. There's no way I'm going to let her make the biggest mistake of her life and end up getting pregnant like Renee did. No way. It's his fault too. Bella would never have suggested sneaking behind my back by herself. This is all his doing. I hope Carlisle gets a real eye opener on how his son is._

I almost choked. What would Charlie think if he knew that I was the one who set boundaries that Bella was constantly pushing? Jacob eyed me suspiciously.

We walked into the living room.

Carlisle was already frowning in disapproval. _How could you get caught Edward. Do you know what this could do to us? At the very least, it's not going to make Charlie very receptive to the idea of Bella marrying you now. I can only imagine what Charlie thinks of you, of us. This is bad. _

Emmett was grinning at Jasper. _Yess! This is excellent my dear brother. Who would have thought the prude, who is the most sexually repressed person I know, would get caught in this very compromising position. Ha ha, this is great. By the way, I heard Carlisle and Esme talking, and you're in big, big trouble when you get sent home. I hope this is great. _

Jasper sent me a feeling of unease. _You should be uneasy. I just might decide to send some anger Charlie's way._

I rolled my eyes again. Like that was even possible.

Alice was looking innocently at me. _You can't blame this one on me. I couldn't see a thing!_

Rosalie was filing her nails, which was impossible, but I guess it was just for the effect. I couldn't even find a credible thought she was thinking at the moment.

Esme's thoughts were the most disturbing. _Edward, what happened? Bella's in a very bad situation now. I hope everything works out for her. She has to live with Charlie you know. She doesn't deserve all of the bad things that happen to her. _

She was right of course. Bella didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve any of it. And I certainly didn't deserve her. I stared at her guiltily. I would start right now to do my best by her. I would try as hard as I could to minimize this whole situation.

Charlie's thoughts filtered through my mind.

_Finally, the kid shows some emotion. Looks guilty too, he should. It's about time that punk's ego got downsized. And I'm just the man for the job._

**Bella's POV**

Poor Edward, poor me, I absolutely drew the line at thinking poor Jake, it was all his fault.

Sam and the others were starring at me accusingly, like it was my fault.

Charlie cleared his throat. "Okay everyone. Go ahead and have a seat, this might take a little while."

Everyone sat down. To Charlie's dismay, I walked over and sat on Edward's lap. Oh well, he already thought the worst of us. How much more could we do wrong in his eyes.

"I'm sorry to make you come over here, so late at night, or should I say so early in the morning?" He glared over at Edward, who flinched.

"Carlisle, Billy, I caught both of your sons in my daughter's room ten minutes ago. Perhaps you would like to explain yourself boys, Jacob?"

Jacob put on a sad face. "Yes, I'm really sorry, Charlie. I take full responsibility for my actions. They were uncalled for. I felt bad about treating Bella badly lately, so I decided to come over and apologize. I wouldn't have come this late-early," he corrected himself, "but, I couldn't sleep I felt so awful. I'm really sorry for leaving without telling you Dad." He looked over at Billy, who nodded supportively at him. "And then, I was going to come up to Bella's room, when I saw _him_," he pointed to Edward, "climbing the tree to Bella's room. I figured I should get up there and stop him, so I climbed the tree after him. I swear, I was going to use the door."

He was unbelievable.

"You are such a freaking liar," I said, shaking. "That is not true Charlie, that's not what happened at all."

"What was that?"

"I mean Dad, Dad that's not what happened at all."

"Well now, Edwin is going to get his chance to try to explain his side of the story. Edwin?"

Edward started speaking, "Well, I wasn't coming over to Bella's for any inappropriate reasons at all."

Emmett muffled a cough that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. Edward shot him a glare.

"Anyway, Bella was really upset, so she called me and asked her to come over and keep her company for a few minutes. She was going to let me in through the kitchen door, but I saw a shadow walking around the side of the house, so I hurried in through the kitchen door. And it turns out it was Jacob, sneaking into her room, supposedly to _apologize_."

"So, why did you call Edwin Bella? What were you upset about?" Charlie asked me sharply.

"Oh, um . . ." I drew off, caught off guard. "I had a bad dream."

"What was it about?" He crossed his arms.

"It was really scary," I mumbled.

"I'm assuming it was, so what was so scary about it? What was in it that horrified you to the point you had to call your boyfriend to come over and I wouldn't suffice?"

"I bet it was about vampires," Paul said glaring pointedly at the Cullens.

"No, no," Emmett corrected. "It was about werewolves, hideous creatures they are?"

Alice and Jasper snickered.

Charlie looked from the Cullens, to Sam and the others, obviously confused about how off track we got.

"No," I said confidently. "I had a bad dream that an intruder climbed my tree and came into my room."

A/N: What do you think? Review and tell me. Please.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Swan Household **

**2:45 a.m.**

**Charlie's POV**

My eyes narrowed. I could tell Bella was lying. Her face was flushed, and her breathing was fast. She was such a bad liar. I could always tell when she wasn't truthful. There was no way she could hide anything from me. I knew every aspect of her life, through and through. And I knew she was trying to hide the fact that her boyfriend, the hoodlum, was trying to sneak into her room. And I was positive it wasn't to comfort her from any bad dream.

I didn't think Bella knew he was coming over though, no, Bella, my sweet Bella would never do something like that. It was all Edwin's fault; I knew he would be trouble from the minute this started. It wasn't a good relationship from the beginning. He was probably trying to pressure her into 'taking their relationship to the next level.' I hated that kid.

He choked back a laugh. Who did he think he was to laugh when I'm in the middle of planning to out him to his own parents? Did he think he was above the law?

"Edwin, I can assure you, this is a very serious situation. I can tell that you were trying to take advantage of my Bella, and it was a good thing that Jake happened by when he did."

Bella gasped. "Dad, that is not what-"

"Charlie," Carlisle broke in, "I'm sure that Edward was not in any way going to do anything like that. He's very responsible. He would never attempt anything like that."

Jake snorted. "Yeah right, Cullen is just about as bad as they come, Charlie."

I mentally nodded.

Billy spoke up, "Well Charlie, as you can see obviously Jake wasn't involved in anything amiss, it was in fact a good thing he happened by, so there's nothing you'd want with him, we're just going to go."

Sam got up from the couch. "Yes, we'd love to stay, but the atmosphere is . . . lacking right now. I can barely breathe. We'll deal with Jacob; he shouldn't have come over so late. We'll see you tomorrow."

I went to go open the door for them.

"Wait one second." I heard the punk's voice break in.

**Edward's POV**

_Yes, this is excellent, I'm not in trouble and Edward, I mean Edwin is. Eat that bloodsucker, Charlie hates you. Ha ha, this is great. I guess I just can't do anything wrong in Charlie's eyes. Take that._

I fumed quietly. There was no way he was getting out of this.

"Wait one second." I said coldly.

Charlie turned around and raised an eyebrow. "What else is there Edwin?"

_Stupid punk, always trying to be annoying. That's the one thing he always succeeds in. What can he possibly want now?_

Carlisle's thoughts broke in. _Be care Edward, don't give anything away._

I inclined my head.

_You tell him Edwin_, Emmett's thoughts shouted; _don't let the mutt get away with anything. _

Obviously, he had foregone his objective to see me embarrassed, to see the werewolf get his own.

"Jacob only came here tonight to try to seduce Bella." I said quickly.

"Jacob, _seduce_, that kid has a conscience," _unlike some unfeeling ingrates I know, _he added in his head, "he would never do anything like that."

"Actually Dad," Bella mumbled, "he did."

"I did not," Jacob said, looking scared now. Good, he should be scared.

"Bella, if you're lying just so Edwin won't get into trouble . . ."

"She's not Charlie, don't you remember, Jacob was in her _bed_ when you walked in on us."

_Shoot, how did I miss that? Must have overlooked it when I saw the Cullen kid. _

Charlie focused a steely eye on Jacob. "And why were you in Bella's bed?"

"Because . . . I . . . I . . ."

"See," Emmett crowed, "he can't answer, cause he's guilty, guilty as sin."

Jared glared over at Emmett. "Yeah, you would know a lot about sinning, wouldn't you bloo-Cullen." He hastily cut off.

Esme stepped forward, "Now there's no need for hostility. I'm sure this can all be worked out, but there's no need for an audience."

Charlie didn't look objectionable to the idea.

_Maybe she's right; she seems like the only sane one in the family, except for the blond one, and Alice of course._

Billy sighed. "Sam, she's right, go ahead home, you can talk to Jacob tomorrow."

_I'd better just go along with it, there's no need to antagonize Charlie any more._

Sam stared at Jacob. "Okay, we'll see you tomorrow, _Jacob_."

_He's going to have to do a lot of explaining to us when I see him next. This is inexcusable. Absolutely inexcusable. There's no need to act like a lovesick little boy, if she wants to kill herself, he should just let her become one of them, then we could just finish off the whole group of leeches._

I growled softly.

The pack walked out thedoor

Carlisle gestured for Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper to go as well.

Emmett groaned. "Oh come on Dad, we never get to see Edwin, I mean Edward," Emmett corrected hastily, after catching my glare, "in trouble, don't deprive me of it, please."

_So, I was right, they do baby the miscreant. It's no wonder he acts like he can get away with anything, he can. Well, that's all stopping. He's going to have to pay for his actions now._

Carlisle looked at Emmett, "Go home; we'll ride back with Edward." Then he spoke in vampire speed to Jasper. "I need you to stay outside, and help with Charlie's emotions."

Jasper nodded, and then they left.

It was just Charlie, Jacob, Billy, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, and I left now.

**Bella's POV**

Well, at least some people have left, so I won't be entirely embarrassed now.

"Bella, now that there's plenty of room, sit beside Edwin, not on him."

I bit my lip; I wanted to rebel against Charlie, but how far should I push him?

"Now, Bella."

Sighing, I moved over to sit beside my angel.

"Edward," Carlisle said, sitting down on the other side of me, "you weren't planning on doing anything wrong tonight, were you?"

"No, absolutely not." He shook his head.

"Well, I believe him Charlie."

"I don't." Jake said, frowning.

"No one asked you Jacob," I said venomously.

"Bella, that's enough." Charlie was really getting into parent mode. "No, I don't believe Edwin, and so because of that Dr. Cullen, I don't think it would be a very good idea for Edwin to continue to see Bella."

"You can't do that to me Charlie."

"Just watch me."

"I'll move out."

"And who will you move in with?"

"Edward," I said firmly.

Jake was immediately prodding Charlie, "You're just going to let her move in with her boyfriend? You would let her do that?"

"I'm not letting you do that Bella."

"You can't stop me."

"You're going to let her talk to you in that way?"

"Shut up Jake," I snarled.

"Bella, be nice, and there is absolutely no way that I am going to let you . . ." he trailed off, and then started up again but was calmer. I smiled to myself, Jasper. "I can understand why you're upset, but I don't think he's good for you."

"He is," I protested.

"He is unhealthy, that's what he is," Jacob put in.

"Stay out of this, mongrel," Edward warned.

"Hey now, there's no need to be calling names."

"I couldn't agree more," Esme said.

I yawned suddenly, my eyes feeling tired. My eyelids were heavy. I fought to keep my eyes open.

Edward put his arm around me. "Charlie, I really think that Bella should go to sleep, it's three o'clock in the morning, could we continue this later?"

Charlie turned purple. "Are you telling me how to handle my own daughter?"

"No, I was just-"

"You were just interfering, that's what you were doing, well, we are done tonight, but just because I say we're done. Bella," I attempted to focus on Charlie, "you are grounded from seeing Edward in this house, or going over to his house, for a week, is that clear?"

"Fine," I mumbled sullenly.

"And Edward, if you're parents will agree with me, I think it would do you good to learn some discipline, I would like you to help me out after school, for a week, at the police station. Sort of a community service thing, if you will." He grinned at that, as if he was imagining Edward in juvenile detention.

Jacob laughed and Charlie turned on him. "Jake, I think you should come too. It'd be good for both of you."

Carlisle nodded, "That's sounds like an acceptable punishment Charlie."

Billy agreed.

"Well, Jake I'll see you on Monday, after school, to start your time," he smiled evilly at Edward, "you too, Edwin."

A/N: Wow that took me a long time to post, sorry about the delay, thank you so much for your dedication to this story and for all of your wonderful reviews. I can't believe I already have 49. Could we maybe try to get 70 before the next chapter? That would seriously make my day if we could. Write in and tell me how you liked it, and what you think should happen on day one of Edward, Jacob, and Bella's punishment.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, here's the thing, I wasn't going to update today, but because you guys were sooo supportive, and left me 70 reviews like immediately, I decided you deserved it. So here is day one of the punishment. I worked hard on it. Thank you all for your wonderful ideas. And just wondering, _Kyori Uchiha of the Sand_can you like read my mind or something, because that was exactly where I was going.

**Forks High**

**2:41 p.m.**

**Bella's POV**

Poor Edward, I glanced over at him as the Calculus teacher rambled on about some function (the name of which I can't remember). The look on his face was pure dread as I watched him swiftly look up and glare at the clock every few minutes, as if the clock was purposely speeding up time to torture him. I stifled a giggle.

His eyes flicked to mine. "It's not funny, Bella," he muttered, "would you like to go with me and work with your father for four hours?"

"Well technically," I whispered back, "Charlie will be on his routes, and not in there with you. And of course, I'd go to be with you." I pouted. "Plus, I think I have a worse punishment. I mean, come on, taking down criminals to being without you, there's no question." I sighed in despair, and slouched in my desk, putting down my pencil. I wasn't concentrating and later tonight, Edward could just help me with it. He was a better teacher than Mr. Mason anyway.

"Bella, dear, I shudder to think of you attempting to apprehend a criminal. That would give me nightmares and I can't even sleep," he quipped. "And in response to being dealt unfair punishment, I get two punishments. Working with the mutt for four hours a day, for five days, and being without you. Your punishment overlaps mine."

I frowned, feeling sorry for him, and picked up my pencil to try to concentrate on the lesson.

**Forks Police Department**

**3:40**

**Edwards POV**

I walked into the tiny gray building that was on Main Street. Forks Police Department was written in faded black letters. The plants, Esme would call them shrubs, littered the sidewalk near the structure. I slowed my step. It was not going to be pleasant. I could hear the mutt from inside.

_Where is the bloodsucker? Shouldn't he be here by now? If he doesn't have to do this, I'm definitely not. I was only doing this to keep Charlie happy. At least he's on my side._

I frowned, my brow creasing, he was right for once, oh how wrong that sounded, Charlie was on his side.

It was most certainly a problem.

I slide in the door, silently. The secretary, Janine's thoughts echoed in my mind.

_I was supposed to let Charlie know when the other,_ she smirked, _'hoodlum' as he called him showed up. Something about trespassing. Oh my! _She looked up and saw me. _He can trespass in my yard any day he wants. _

"Yes?" She asked smoothly, in a tone I think was meant to be enticing, but came out sounding like she had a sore throat.

"I'm here to put in my hours."

"Oh, well, wait right here, I'll go get Charlie to explain what you're supposed to do." She walked into an office that I mistook for a closet at first. She came back out with Charlie following.

_I am going to enjoy this,_ Charlie thought as he sized me up.

"Well Edwin, first of all, I will not be here, but Mrs. Eagan will be, so she will report any funny business to me, don't try me on this. And I personally picked out your task. Jacob," he pointed to another desk that Jacob was sitting at, Jacob waved at me sarcastically, _about time you got here leech, _"will be intercepting calls from me and Deputy Rainer on the radio. _You_," he grinned, "will be doing paperwork. I thought that would be something fitting for you."

Great, something completely and utterly boring. Just the thing I want to be doing while I'm away from Bella.

"Also," Charlie's merciless voice broke through my thoughts, "if Mrs. Eagan needs any help, or any errands, you will run them."

I gritted my teeth in frustration. "Won't Jacob need to help with those also?"

"Jake will be monitoring the radio. He needs to be there in case there's an emergency. It's not like I gave you a very important task. You'll be handy, and you'll be agreeable, understand?"

_Oh wow, in my custody, I like the sound of that. _

I shuddered away from the secretary's voice. I did not like the prospect at have to cater to her every whim. She frightened me liberally, with her every thought that was not rated pg.

Charlie picked up his coat and put it on, and straightened his gun belt, then he went back into the office. He came out holding a shiny, fake looking star badge, here you go Jake, it'll make you look official for when you're here."

Jacob put it on. _He just can't help but loving me. It must be a human thing._

I was standing in front of Charlie as he turned to go out the door. I smiled as he looked at me. "Sorry Edwin. I don't have anymore. I think you can manage without one. I have to be going now."

I resisted the urge to laugh. He hated me so much, it was almost funny.

_He shouldn't be upset, I'm sure I can find a way to make it up to the poor guy._

I shuddered away from her thoughts and moved towards the basket full of files on a filling cabinet, as far away from her as I could get. Jacob was grinning like an idiot as he fiddled with his badge.

"Sad that you don't get one, isn't it?"

"No," I corrected him, "it's sad that you would want one."

His smirk dropped a few degrees.

"Here, Edwin your name is, right? Here, I'll show you how to do this," she leaned in, more closely than she needed to, to grab a file.

_Should I tell Bella that her little cold blooded friend is cheating on her with her father's secretary, who is married? Hmm . . . I wonder how she'd take to that._

I growled soft enough for the wolf to hear. He was pushing it.

**2 hours later**

This was so boring, I would consider shooting myself, but it wouldn't work. I

had to go at human pace because Janine, as she requested I call her, kept shooting

provocative glances my way.

I was sifting through the thirtieth missing item report when the bells jingled, alerting me to the appearance of a person.

_Where's the stripes, the orange. And come on, I at the very least expected handcuffs and a ball and chain. How about shackles?_

My eyes narrowed. Emmett.

"Hello there, miss. I was wondering if you could help me out, you see, I put the wrong number on it. I know how particular Chief Swan is about his paperwork, so I was hoping you could find it and let me correct that really quick."

Her heart stuttered. _Chief Swan doesn't care a whit about things like that, but this one's gorgeous too, and if it'll help him stick around a little longer, then what the heck. _"Oh sure, Edwin, be a darling and find the missing kitten add for Mr. . ."

"Mr. Smith," Emmett put in smoothly.

"For Mr. Smith."

I glared at Emmett with all of my might. "You know, Mrs. Eagan, I didn't catch that in any of the ones I went through."

"Well then dear, you're just going to have to go through them all again."

Emmett smiled triumphantly.

I grimaced and pulled out the first drawer.

After an hour of looking through every single report for a Mr. Smith, who lost a kitten named Eddie and receiving helpful hints that I missed a stack of papers to look in, I was allowed to stop the search.

"Well, I'm sorry Mr. Smith, we'll have to fix it some other time, it's not really that important after all, Janine chirped to Emmett, who grinned.

"It's all right, it was worth the show," he said and walked out the door.

"Worth the show?" She muttered to herself, and then shook her head. _Maybe for me._

I turned to look agitatedly at Black as he thought, _Wow, guess even your own bloodsuckers hate you._

He laughed.

Only 13 minutes until I was free. Charlie walked in. "Go wait in my office until I talk to Mrs. Eagan. I'll be in to let you go in a minute."

We trudged into the closet.

He came in a few moments later.

"Well Jake, you did a great job I hear. I can see you're determined to make up for your mischievous behavior. You and Edwin are free to go for today."

My jaw dropped. "He didn't do anything; he just sat there and played on the radio the whole time. What about me?"

Charlie turned to glare at me. "Edwin, Mrs. Eagan says that you acted petulant when a Mr. Smith came in to fix a report."

"I looked through every single report I filed." I exclaimed.

"Yes, and I figure you did it with that horrible attitude of yours too. Like I said, I'll see you tomorrow at 4:00. Have a nice day Jake."

"Oh, I will Charlie."

A/N: Hope you liked it, and I decided since you left me so many reviews last time, I'm not even going to request a number this time. But still please review. I'll try to update soon.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I'm so, so, so sorry that it's taken me this long to do another post. Things have been hectic.

**Forks PDA**

**Edward's POV**

It was the second day of my 'punishment'. Last night, I went over to Bella's. The entire day yesterday was awful, but by the time I got home, it got even worse. I had nothing to do, absolutely nothing until Charlie went to sleep. It was some of the longest three hours of my existence. I waited, hidden outside of her home, until I heard Charlie's rhythmic snores. Then I rushed through her window and caught her in an iron embrace. I don't think I let go of her for the rest of the night.

I was pleased to observe she was almost as anxious to see me, as I was to see her. It killed me to leave her that morning, but ever since the incident, Charlie was very punctual about checking Bella's room before he went to sleep and after he woke up. Softly, I kissed her cheek, and ducked out the window, just seconds before he tiptoed in.

Now I was standing at Charlie's 'office', to get my assignment for today. Jacob was already seated at the radio desk, fiddling with the intercom system. He was completely ignoring me; even his thoughts seemed void of me, excusing the occasional bloodsucker remark.

Charlie's door opened and he beckoned me in.

"Hello Edward."

I blinked in confusion. "What did you say?"

"I was telling you hello, Edward is your name isn't it?"

I swallowed. "Well, yes it is, but you've never . . ."

He frowned, politely confused. "I've never what Edward?"

Screw it, there was no way I was going to ruin his sudden change of heart.

"Nothing, I forgot what I was going to say."

_Hmm . . . he's lying, I can tell. I so badly want to come down on him hard. It's just part of nature, he is always going to have a big head, and I'm always going to need to knock it down to size. If only it wasn't for Bella . . ._ His thoughts trailed off in a sigh.

What was he talking about, 'if only it wasn't for Bella'? What was he talking about? I hadn't noticed anything different about her at school today. But then again, I couldn't read her mind and she had been getting better at lying. At least, I mentally corrected, lying by omission. Alice had seemed a little happy this morning. I bet she knew whatever it was that Bella had done. I only hoped she hadn't made things harder on herself trying to get Charlie to go easier on me.

_If only I hadn't allowed Bella to see the punk at all when she was younger, then maybe she wouldn't be threatening to move in with that felon now when I can't stop her. _

My eyebrows shot up. What? She had actually done that?

_She actually accused me of being biased, and liking Jake better than him. Ha, yeah right. Maybe if the brat deserved it, I'd be nice to him. He's lucky I'm even civil to him._

Civil? What did he think not being civil was, shooting me?

_After the incident last year, the miscreant is lucky I didn't shoot him. He'll never know how much he hurt my baby girl._

I closed my eyes in pain from the images of Bella, broken and dejected. He was right, I deserved to be shot.

"Are you okay Edward?"

I tried to compose my face.

"Just fine."

_I suppose I'll try to make an effort, for Bella's sake. I have to admit, she's got more guts than I would have thought she would._

I smiled grimly. She was the most courageous person I knew. He had no idea just how much. That was something we were going to have to work on. She hadn't had a dangerous situation in a while, and I wanted to keep it that way.

"Well Edward-"

My head jerked up. "Yes, Chief Swan."

_Still trying to suck up to me. I can see right through that little punk . . ._

He sighed in resignation and rubbed the back of his neck tiredly.

"Call me Charlie, Edwin-I mean Edward."

"Okay Charlie."

I grinned, I could get used to this. I would have to thank Bella later.

"Well, since you did so well with the filing yesterday, I decided that you could watch and assist Mrs. Eagan today at the desk and cover if she needs to go somewhere."

In horror, I looked over to her. She gave me a fluttery wave with her fingers.

_There, I hope Bella's happy. I gave him an easy job. There's no way he can screw it up._

So here I was, sitting beside Janine, not breathing. Her blood wasn't the problem. Her perfume was. I thought I would choke on the heavy smell of roses. It was nothing like Bella's light flowery freesia scent. Her fragrance was appealing. Janine's was overpowering. It would kill my sense of smell if I had to breathe it in anymore.

In my opinion, I was sitting too close to her, but every time I tried to inch my chair away, she noticed and moved over to cover the space separating us.

_So hot, and yummy, I wonder if he'd oppose an older woman. I mean, it could have it's advantages for him to. I have experience._

I stared at her, openmouthed. I was appalled that anyone could have a mind like that. Someone should alert child services.

"Something wrong Edwin."

I cringed at the name. Obviously she had heard Charlie calling me that and thought that was my real name. Too late to correct her. Only three more days after this, I promised myself.

_If she gets any closer to you bloodsucker, she'll be in your lap._ Jacob smirked. I really didn't like him.

Someday, he really would push me too far. There was a fine line to my control.

_I wonder what Bella looks like in a bikini. I should have got her to go swimming when she was with me. Oh well, there's still time._ He stretched in the creaky wooden chair, putting his hands behind his head. The line was getting thinner by the second.

"That's what you think," I muttered.

His eyes narrowed, the tension crept into his body.  
Bella's change was obviously as sore a subject with him as it was with me, but he didn't know that.

A man about thirty years old walked in, the bells jingling as he did.

"May I help you," Janine asked him, perusing his body with her shrewd eyes. Obviously no one was safe from her scrutiny.

"Yes," he was visibly nervous, "I would like to report some damage that was made to my property."

Janine shuffled through some papers and handed a packet to him. "Okay, you'll have to fill this out, now was this in your home?"

"No, this was my car."

A picture of another very angry man beating a baseball bat on a blue sedan popped into his mind. Oh wow, that was interesting.

As he was filling out the form, Janine questioned him, also writing things down on something on clipboard.

"Do you have any idea who could have done the damage?"

"Yes."

Another picture of the man appeared.

"It was John McKay."

"Do you know him personally?"

"Sort of."

A picture of a woman with curly blonde hair followed the picture of the guy. I was intrigued.

"Okay," she skipped over that question, "did you witness the act?"

"Yes, we were in the car."

"We?"

He was very hesitant, and then said quietly, "Me and his wife."

I almost choked.

_Oh my goodness, I would never have guessed. Hmm . . . I wonder . . . obviously he doesn't have a problem with a ring._ She shook her head. _No, I have someone of a higher caliber in mind._

"Well, thank you," she looked down at the papers he had just handed her, "Mr. Michaels, we will be in touch with you shortly."

"Thank you."

He was relieved that he didn't get questioned anymore.

"It's sad the way people act anymore Edwin," she smiled at me sadly, "just sad."

What a hypocrite. Here she was making designs on me and then she says . . .

I gritted my teeth together. "Yes, it is."

I somehow survived two whole hours with her constantly making passes at me.

"Oh Edwin?"

"Yes?"

She reached across me, letting her arm brush across my chest. Okay, this was going too far.

_Getting a little too hot in here for me, maybe I should leave._

I looked up sharply and saw Jasper stroll in. Oh just wonderful. This was all I needed.

"Hello, may I help you?"

_My goodness, is there something in the water? So many gorgeous guys and only one me. This one's definitely a major hunk. That blonde hair, oh my, I may have trouble breathing. Still doesn't quite match Edwin's caliber, but he's close, oh so close._ She sighed. _Maybe it's me; maybe I'm attracting all of them._

Ha, yeah right. More like there was something in her water.

"Yes, I want to report a missing item."

"Okay, just fill out this form."

He took the form and sat down, and started filling it out.

He eyed me speculatively.

_Is all that lust for me or for you Eddy? _

I glared at him.

_Thought so. Emmett was right, this was totally worth it.  
_He got up, and handed her back the forms. She scanned over them.

"So you lost a watch Eden?"

Eden? What the heck?

"Yes, it was gorgeous," he sighed unhappily.

"That's a shame."

"I know, I just got it for my birthday two days ago."

"Oh, you go to Forks High, just like Edwin, don't you?"

"Yes, we have gym together."

"And it was silver with the initials E.C. right?"

I looked down at my watch, the silver gleamed at me. Oh no.

"Yes, Eden Cresses."

"And you lost it in the school locker room?"

"Yes, just after gym."

"Hand me that stapler, would you Edward?"

I reached over and handed it to her.

She stared at my wrist. "That looks a lot like the one that Eden described Edwin."

_Edwin?_

"This one's mine."

"It looks like mine."

"It's not," I glared at him.

"Can I see it Edwin?"

Slowly I took it off. She flipped it over and saw the initials.

"Edwin, how could you?"

"Those are my initials too, Edward Cullen."

"Your name is Edwin."

"That still starts with an E."

"It all makes sense now. You have gym with Eden; you probably go to the same locker room." _I hope he goes to the same locker room. I can just imagine that locker room. _"And you stole his watch. Give Eden his watch back."

"But it's mine, you don't have any proof."

"Give it back Edwin, or I'll tell Chief Swan just what you've done."

I swallowed.

"Here you go, _Eden_."

"Thank you _Edwin_."

He blew a kiss at Janine before walking through the door, "Thanks babe."

She swooned, literally swooned.

Then she turned to me. "I'd like to keep this incident between us Edwin if you promise to never do this again." _Maybe he'd repay me for being so kind to him._

My eye twitched. "I promise."

After Charlie came in, he told me to go to his office.

When he came in, he looked livid.

"You stole a boy's watch?"

I couldn't believe she told on me. Wait a minute. Told on me? What was I, a kindergartener?

"No," I started.

"Don't lie to me. Well, I was trying to make an effort, you can just forget about that now."

"But Charlie,"

"That's Chief Swan to you."

"Chief Swan-"

"You can leave Edwin, I'll think of another assignment for you tomorrow."

After taking one last look at his purple face, I walked out of his office.

As I was leaving the office, a thought hit me.

_Did you actually believe I would let that opportunity go, bloodsucker?_

A/N: Please, please, please review and tell me how you liked it. Bella's going to be in the next one, I promise.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry, sorry, sorry it's been so long, this one's extra long just for you dedicated readers.

**Bella's POV**

Edward had dropped me off from school a little while ago. I walked around aimlessly, trying o find something to do. I didn't really exist when Edward wasn't with me. It was like when he left, he took the part of me that was necessary for functioning. I stared at my back pack gloomily. I knew I should do my homework. It would keep me preoccupied. But for some reason, I just couldn't bring myself to unzip it and get started. I really hated procrastinators. It was too bad I was one.

I sighed and held my head up with my hand in a bored manner. Maybe I should make Charlie dinner. Yes, that's what I should do.

As I got out the necessary pans and utensils, I thought about the mess Jake had gotten us in. Edward hadn't even told me anything about his junior deputy days at the station, but I could imagine they weren't good.

I had a deep suspicion that Charlie was making life absolutely miserable for Edward, but then, of course, Edward wouldn't tell me. He was too much of a gentleman to complain about anything like that.

I was just pouring milk into the potatoes when I heard a knock on the door. Slamming the jug down on the table, I ran through the kitchen and into the living room. Unfortunately, one of the pillows had fallen off the couch and I didn't see it until it was too late. It was already in my path. I tripped over it and went down, catching my leg on the corner of the table as I went. The door burst open and Emmett and Jasper ran through.

"Bella, are you okay?" Emmett asked me worriedly as Jasper picked me up and sat me on the wretched couch. "Why were you running like that? You know that moving fast and your klutzy tendencies don't mix."

"I thought you were Edward," I admitted reluctantly. "And yes, yes, I'm fine."

"Bella, you know Edward would kill us if anything happened to you." His worried eyes darted over me, searching for invisible injuries.

"For goodness sake Emmett," I muttered, irritated now that I knew who my visitors were, "it's nothing, I'm fine."

Jasper's eyes were narrowed. "I'm sensing discomfort Bella, what's wrong?"

Stupid empath.

"I caught my leg on the corner of the table, it'll probably just bruise, nothing catastrophic."

"Oh yeah sure, tell that to your boyfriend, our brother," Emmett moaned, "he's going to cremate us for sure. What'll he _do_?'

"Emmett, I fell down all the time before I met you guys."

Jasper shuddered. "Whatever you do, don't tell _him_ that."

I ran my hand over my leg and winced when I felt the swelling rising already. Emmett noticed my expression.

He threw up his hands. "That's it. We're taking you to see Carlisle."

Were they psychotic?

"_No_, you guys are not taking me to the hospital because I tripped and fell, Edward won't mind."

"Yeah, he's already mad at us, I can only imagine how he'll react if he finds out about this."

I looked at him quizzically. "Why is Edward mad at you?"

They were suddenly shifty eyed. "He didn't tell you?"

"No," I said cautiously. What were they talking about?

"We sort of . . . had a little fun with him."

My eyes narrowed. "Fun?"

"Yeah, you see, Edwin's got it pretty bad in the precinct-"

"Edwin?"

Jasper snickered malevolently. "Yeah, apparently, that's what the secretary thinks Eddie boy's name is. And no one has bothered to correct her."

I loyally held back my laughter.

"But what did you do?"

"Well uh . . ." Emmett looked at me guiltily. "I came in looking for a false claim and made Edw-Edward search for about an hour for it, through all the ones he'd just filed."

"No wonder he had such a bad day yesterday."

"That wasn't yesterday."

"Then what-"

Jasper sheepishly raised up his hand.

"That was me."

"What did _you_ do?"

"I came in to report a missing silver watch with the initials E.C."

"Edward's watch has . . ." I trailed off as he dangled the watch in front of my face.

"It's really too bad," he admitted. "I think Charlie was trying to warm up to him too."

"You told _Charlie_?"

"Well," he hedged, "not directly. The dog told him."

I put my head in my hands. "Poor Edward."

"Yeah, especially with that secretary."

"Secretary? Do you mean Mrs. Eagan?"

"She's _married_?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, the lust was coming off of her in waves."

I sent Jasper a piercing look.

"It had better have been for you Jasper."

He smiled. "Nope, it was all for Eddie. She had her hands all over him when I walked in."

I felt a surge of jealousy pour through me. That was odd. Usually I was a little insecure when Edward was around beautiful females, but this was my father's 32 year old secretary.

"What are you going to do about it?" Emmett prodded me.

"I can't do anything," I said weakly.

"You're just going to let that conniving typist steal your man?"

"I can't let Charlie know I saw Edward outside of the school. If I went to the precinct it would definitely get out."

"Technically," Jasper pointed out," Charlie only forbid you to see Edward at his house, or yours."

Emmett's eyes had a dangerous glint to them. "The station's neither of those."

If I was behaving normally, I would have said no, but as I was ready to turn down their plan, I felt another burst of jealousy.

"Let's go."

**Emmett's POV**

Mwahahahaha. This is going wonderfully to plan. Mission terrorize Edward is reaching it's last stage. The angry girlfriend stage. Bella is reacting beautifully to the waves of jealousy and anger Jasper's been sending her. I, of course, as the evil mastermind, came up with this plan, no matter how much Jasper tries to lie. He is my faithful sidekick with the powerful ammo. Alice has been another player, simply because she could bring down the whole game by telling Edward.

I stole another look at Bella. She was positively fuming in the backseat. Good thing my assumptions about Bella's true character proved to be valid. Oh, this was going to be good. The only thing I regretted was the fact that I couldn't have popcorn to enjoy the show.

**Edward's POV**

"Today Edwin," Charlie began menacingly from behind his miniature wooden desk in his tiny office. "Today you will not be at the desk with Mrs. Eagan simply because I don't trust you to be there after your recent theft."

Wonderful, just wonderful. I contemplated what he would have me do today. I searched his mind, but could only come up with:

_Edwin has this coming to him. Oh boy does he. He already has two strikes. This is so fitting._

"Okay Chief Swan, what is it?"

"You are going to be, oh sort of like a cross between a handyman and a janitor."

A janitor? Was he serious?

"You do know how to make simple repairs, don't you Edwin?"

"Yes," I ground out, remaining polite.

"And I hope you can use a hammer without endangering those around you, correct."

"Yes." This time it was a little harder to keep my expression neutral.

"Okay then, get to work. Go ask Janine what needs to be done."  
I walked out of the room, coming uncomfortably close to Janine.

"Oh hello Eddie, you don't mind if I call you Eddie, do you?" She didn't pause and give me tie to tell her yes. "I was just coming to get you. I have your first job."

Joy.

She took my elbow. "Oh geez," she started rubbing my arm, "you're frozen, are you sick."

_More than you know._

I shot the mutt a glare.

I extracted my arm as gently as possible from her death grasp. "I'm fine thank you. I'm always a little cold."

She smiled, "Well then, that can be your second task, fixing the heater. I swear it is so temperamental."

I smirked at Jacob. "Yeah, like a lot of things I know."

Janine looked confuse. "Don't you mean people?"

My smirk grew more pronounced. "No, I mean _things_."

"Oh well," she shrugged it off, "first I want you to fix the coffee pot, it hasn't worked properly in years."

Great, coffee, the most distasteful human nourishment, not that you could call that nourishing. That smell was so horrid.

Sighing, I trudged off to the staff room/lounge, which, believe it or not, was even smaller than Charlie's office. Stepping lightly on the ugly brown carpet and glancing at the plain white walls, I fixed my attention on an old, decrepit, black coffee pot on the mini-counter.

Glancing heavenwards, I started work on it. After twenty minutes, I was piecing it back together. Just as I was popping the top on, Janine stuck her head in through the door.

"Oh my, done already?"

_How did I know he'd be handy with his hands?_

"Well, you can make us a fresh pot. Would you like any?"

"No thank you."

"Then just make it for Jake and me. I take mine black with one sugar."

_Oh this is nice; I've always wanted to be waited on by a leech. Did you know, I always saw you serving me? Kind of fitting isn't it. I take mind black with two sugars and preferably no venom._

Some day the mongrel would get what was coming to him. And I might just be the bearer of gifts.

"Jake," Janine called out over her shoulder, "tell Edward how you want your coffee."

_I_ _know how I like my men._

A picture of me flashed through her mind.

I shuddered. This was beyond punishment. Nothing I had ever done could constitute this.

"He already knows Janine."

I just see the dog with that ridiculous grin on his face.

I brought out their coffees after the torturous time of making the disgusting drink had passed.

"Thank you Edwin, you're so helpful."

_At a lot of things I bet._

Jacob took his drink.

_Thanks maid._

"No problem mutt," I muttered back lowly.

"What was that?" Janine asked.

"Nothing."

"Here's the heater," she said, after a sip of her coffee.

She dragged me over to the other side of the room and pointed to a rusting piece of metal attached to the wall.

"See what you can do with that."

I stared at it doubtfully. I might be a vampire with super powers, but I couldn't work miracles.

Dutifully, I rolled up my sweater sleeves.

_Oh my, such muscular arms . . ._

Wincing, I tuned out her mind once more.

I knelt down to work and a tap on my shoulder stopped me.

"Edwin?"

"Yes?"

_I would pay anything just to hear him talk to me in that voice of his._

"I think you're going to have to lie down to look under it."

Somehow I was beginning to think someone was conspiring against me.

I lay down flat on my back and scooted so my upper body was under the heater.

_Oh the things I could do with that position._

_Just in case you were wondering bloodsucker, she's admiring the view._

I was just thankful Bella wasn't here to see this.

"Edwin?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you need a flashlight?"

"No, I can see pretty well."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I have good eyesight."

_So do I._

I heard movement and then . . .

_Move aside bloodsucker, I'm a mechanic; I'll give you a hand._

"No thanks."

His dark hands shoved mine out of the way.

_Ha ha ha._

This wasn't good.

"Just pull this off."

"No don't-"

Before I could stop him, he jerked the piece off and disappeared quickly.

Oil shot out over me.

I pushed myself out from under the heater, wiping oil off of my face.

Jacob was smirking. "Whoops, I guess that was the wrong one."

I glared darkly at him.

"Here Edwin," Janine grasped the bottom of my sweater, "you'll have to take this off."

Even my vampire speed wasn't fast enough to stop her before she jerked the sweater over my head, halfway off. Luckily, I had a T-shirt on underneath it. Alice had told me it would come in handy.

Bless my little sister.

I could hear Janine's thoughts wincing in disappointment at the fact.

"_What_ is going on?"

Bella.

A/N: Hope you liked it. Review and tell me. It makes me happy. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Never will, never have.

A/N: Here it is, so sorry about the wait. Read and Enjoy!

**Edward's POV**

"Edward?" She said again, in a very snappish tone.

The mutt was smirking at his little desk.

_Let's see you talk your way out of this one bloodsucker._

"_What_ is going on?" She began, tapping her foot irregularly. Something strange was bothering me about this situation, but I pushed it to the back of my mind. I had more pressing problems at the moment.

"Bella, this is not what it looks like." I grabbed my sweater from Janine, who only had one thought rolling around in her head.

_Who is this?_

I was faintly surprised; I assumed everyone knew who Bella was.

"Oh really," she quirked an eyebrow, "so my father's 34-year-old secretary was not just taking off your clothes? And what's all over you? Just what have you been up to?"

"The heater, it broke, and then I got oil all over myself, nothing was going on here honey."

I wiped at the oil on my face.

_Honey? Ugh, he is way too good for her. _

I rolled my eyes. Then I saw Bella's shocked face.

Oh no.

"Did you just . . .?" She sputtered and then turned to Jacob. "Did you just see him . . .?" He nodded solemnly.

"Bella, I wasn't rolling my eyes at you."

"You know what? Save it Edward," she hissed at me. I took a step back. This was getting out of control, and something wasn't quite right here . . .

All of a sudden, it was like all of the anger left her. She turned away from me and I could hear the quiver in her voice.

"I sneak out and come here just to see you and when I get here, you're all over my father's secretary."

Bella's words sank into Janine's mind finally.

_Father? Wait a second; this is Chief Swan's daughter? And she's dating this boy? The one he's always yelling and complaining about? The __kleptomaniac__? Oh this is good._

To my utter horror, Bella began to cry, great tears welling up in her eyes. I had done that, I had made her cry. I was so undeserving of her. What kind of a monster was I to do this to her?

I moved to comfort her.

"Bella, please sweetheart, don't cry, nothing happened, I promise."

She jerked back from me. "Don't touch me."

I recoiled, instantly hurt. Why was she having these mood swings? Was it really because of this, because of me? I was confused; Bella generally didn't overreact like this. She was never that dramatic.

_Oh how the tables have turned._

I looked back at her and to my disgust, I saw Jacob enveloping her in a hug.

Ughh, how could she do that?

I stood blinking in shock. I had finally done it, done what Emmett had warned me I would. I drove my love into another man's arms. Wait a minute . . .

Something was starting to click inside my mind.

Bella was hugging the mutt tightly to her, sobbing openly in his arms. He was enjoying it way too much for me. I took a step toward them when the bell jingled as someone entered the station. I knew who it was before I saw her.

_Ooh, they were right. He is here. What is all over him? Whatever, it doesn't matter, actually, it kind of makes him look even sexier. You know, he always was a little too clean. This is much better. _

Ugh, Stanley.

I turned to see her curly dark hair flounce as she strolled up to me.

"Well hello Edward," she tried to purr seductively.

"Um, Jessica," I said, trying avert my eyes. Her shirt was a bit too tight for my taste.

I heard a thud and then an indignant screech. It was Bella. My head whipped around. She was lying on the floor in a shocked position. What the . . .

It was then that I saw the dog; he was standing there, his arms still slightly open from releasing Bella. His mouth was gaping as he stared at Jessica.

"And I'm so happy that I could come . . ." she drew off at the sight of Jacob.

_Well, well, well, this was the boy that Bella liked. Wasn't he supposed to be a kid or something? He doesn't look like he's young. He looks at least early twenties! And he's obviously stupefied by my very presence._

I was slightly impressed. I had no idea Jessica knew what the word stupefied meant.

_Who. Is. That? She is so beautiful. I'm in love with her. She looks like an angel._

Well, Jacob had obviously just completed that moronic werewolf ritual of imprinting.

Wait! What was I saying? This was great, this was excellent, wonderful. He was infatuated with someone other than my beloved Bella. Yes! I felt like raising a fist in victory. He would leave Bella to me.

Jacob was walking over to Jessica now.

"Hello gorgeous. I'm Jacob Black, but only people who I really like can call me Jake. I would _love_ for you to call me Jake."

Oh for the love of . . .

She smiled coyly at him. "I'm Jessica, and you can call me anything you like."

This was so pathetic.

Janine was standing there, slightly off to the side, unsure of what to do.

_Awkward._

I focused back into the current conversation of Jessica and Jacob.

"Okay, sure, I'd love to go shopping with you Jessica," Jacob took her hand and she started leading him out of the room, "you can show me all of the good shops."

I felt like smacking my forehead. It was kind of funny seeing him in such a demeaning position though.

"Oh, don't worry about that Jake," Jessica giggled. "I know all of the good ones."

I had no doubt about that.

I was just grateful Bella wasn't a shopaholic.

Bella.

I looked around and saw she was no where to be seen. Uh oh. I was definitely in trouble now.

"Did you see where . . .?"

Jessica looked at me before walking out the door.

"Oh Edward, I'm sure you're looking for Bella?" _Still too good for her_. "She walked out a couple of minutes ago. She looked a little angry."

I closed my eyes. Of course, her sadistic mood swings had probably prompted her leave. What was wrong with her? Whatever it was, I wanted to know.

"Edward dear, where are you going?"

I turned back to Janine. "I've got to go, I'll be back soon."

"Well, you're not technically-"

I walked up to her and turned on the full force of my charm. I grimaced in my mind. Only for Bella . . .

"Janine," I made my eyes look deeply at her. "Couldn't you keep this our little secret?"

"Well, uh, well I?"

"_Keep what a little secret?_" A voice boomed from the doorway.

I turned around to see a very confused and angry looking Charlie.

"What on earth is going on here?"

I read his mind as he took in the oil spilled all over the floor, Jacob's empty desk, my sweater hanging from my hand, and Mrs. Eagan holding a hand to her heart as if she were about to swoon.

"I just saw Bella outside, going home. Or should I say running home? I started to yell at her for breaking her grounding when I saw she was crying. Edwin you had better explain yourself."

I looked at him. This was not good.

"Well Charlie, I-"

"He's not to blame."

I looked up as Jasper and Emmett came in. They both looked sheepish. Of course, I should have known that they were behind this. I narrowed my mind as I read their minds. Jasper had been influencing Bella's feelings as well. I should have guessed.

_We're sorry Edward._

I rolled my eyes.

Sure they were.

They were going to get it so bad when I got them alone.

"What's going on here?" Charlie blustered, looking even more confused.

"Mr. Smith, Eden, what are you doing here?" Janine broke in looking confused.

Jasper sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "We have to confess something."

They explained everything from the beginning, and I was happy to hear Charlie's thoughts growing less and less murderous toward me.

"And so we sort of got Bella kind of riled up at Edward," Emmett finished.

"But that still doesn't explain the oil."

Janine looked at Charlie. "Oh, that other boy, Jacob, he pulled the wrong hose and drenched Edwin I'm afraid."

"Oh he did, did he?"

_Maybe I misjudged the kid after all. _

Finally, a ray of hope.

"What were you discussing with Mrs. Eagan though Edward?"

"Well sir, to put it plainly, I was going to go after Bella."

Hopefully the truth would only be a good thing.

"Really? So you were just going to run out, despite your punishment?"

"Yes sir, I was. Bella means the world to me and I would never want her to be unhappy. Her happiness means more to me than your approval. No offense sir."

The corners of his mouth upturned.

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"Well then, I definitely misjudged you Edward, I can see that you have my daughter's best interests at heart. Maybe I was a little too hasty in condemning you."

"Thank you sir."

"And I think you've done enough work this week. You don't need to come back."

"Okay."

"Edward?"

"Yes sir?"

"Why are you still standing there? From what I hear my daughter's still awfully misguided and upset with you right now."

"Oh, right." I started out the door.

"Edward?"

I leaned back inside.

"I don't ever want to catch you inside my house at 2:30 in the morning. I kind of like you now. I really wouldn't want to have to shoot you."

Jasper and Emmett grinned.

"That won't be a problem sir."

"Okay then, I suspect I'll be seeing you when I get home?"

I nodded grinning. "You can count on it."

**Bella's POV**

I felt ashamed. I couldn't believe the way I had acted with Edward. I had been so mean to him.

I wouldn't be surprised if Edward never wanted to see me again. I was so petty.

I started crying a fresh batch of tears.

A knocking sound startled me and I looked at my window.

It was Edward.

I jumped off of the bed, my legs getting tangled in the bed sheets and causing me to fall. I jumped back to my feet and flung open the window.

"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry!"

"Bella, are you okay?" he asked worriedly, checking me over.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, but I'm sorry."

Gently he kissed me, and set me back down on the bed.

"Bella, it wasn't you, it was Jasper and Emmett, they planned the whole thing. Jasper was feeding you emotions."

Yep that explained it. I really hadn't thought I was pregnant.

I started laughing and Edward looked at me.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," I giggled and then sobered.

"What was going on with Jake?"

He relaxed and flashed me my favorite crooked grin.

"He imprinted on Jessica."

"Stanley?"

"Yes."

I was appalled.

"No way."

He was the one laughing now.

"Yes love, he did and right now, they're probably at the mall, shopping to Jessica's heart's delight."

I was happy for him, though I couldn't imagine him being happy with her; he deserved someone special just for him.

"And there's one more thing Bella."

"What's that?" I was curious to say the least.

"I figured I would find you two up here."

I turned around and saw Charlie in the doorway.

"Um Dad, I can explain."

He just waved me off. "No need, no need. Everything's fine, Edward here and his brothers explained everything. You are off of probation, so is he. Are you staying for dinner Edward?"

'Edward?' I mouthed to him in shock.

Edward smiled mischievously and nodded.

"Sure Charlie, I'd love to stay."

Charlie went back downstairs and I was still sitting there in shock.

"That was the surprise?"

"Uh huh."

I breathed out. "It worked."

He frowned. "Aren't you even happy that your father finally approves of me?"

I gave him a sly look, pressing one hand on his chest and pushing him down on the bed, covering his lips with mine.

"Incredibly."

A/N: And that my friends, completes this wonderful tale. I sincerely hoped you liked it. And I would love it if you would review my one last time and tell me what you thought of my story. Thank you guys so much for reading it!


End file.
